It Began With A Smile
by ShyGirl1129
Summary: It's been a year since Andie ran away and Moose is missing her like crazy. But Chase doesn't want them to be together & will do everything in his way to stop them from being together. Moose/Andie Please R&R!
1. From Where You Are

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Step Up 2. If I did, Adam Sevani would be mine :p, I also do not own, From Where You Are by Lifehouse or any other songs that will be used.

* * *

**From Where You Are**

_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
So far away from where you are  
Standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here_

_**- **_**Lifehouse**

"Andie, where are you.." Moose murmured to himself while looking at a picture taken from a practice for The Streets. "I miss you & I don't think I can go on any longer without you." Moose tried texting Andie, but he never got a reply back so he gave up after about a while. He was still looking at the picture when he got a phone call from Chase.

"Have you heard anything from Andie?" Chase asked eagerly.

Moose sighed. He never told anyone how he felt about Andie except Missy. "No I haven't.. sorry bro."

"It's fine, I just hope she comes back soon. I..... love her & I don't want to lose her." Chase said softly.

Moose's blood ran cold & his heart beat faster then it has ever before. Did he just say he loved her? "Uh....Well...I'm....Uhhh.....Sure she........loves you too." Why was that so hard to say? Moose was positive Andie didn't feel the same way about him as he did her.

"Thanks for the support man, I appreciate it."

"Anytime. But I've got...uhm...chores to do. Cya." Moose said quickly hoping Chase wouldn't notice the anger in his voice.

"Later."

After they said bye, Moose's fist balled up & he punched the wall as hard as he could. He couldn't believe that Chase, out of all people, loved Andie. Well he could believe it, but that's the first time he ever heard Chase Collins say that he loves, Andie West.

-------------------------------

Andie was feeling horrible after running away after the streets. She just couldn't handle all the 'love' that was going around. So she decided the next morning that she'd run away just to clear her mind. The only person she kept in contact with after running away was Missy, because she understood what Andie was going through.

Just when Andie was about to go for walk, she thought that she'd text Moose, since he's been texting her for a while but she never replied back because she was under so much stress.

**Hey, how's everything goin'? - Andie.** Andie sighed. She didn't even know why she was texting him in the first place. She wanted to be as far away from her friends & family for a while before she came back. But there was this little voice inside her head told her to keep in touch with him.

**Andie! Where are you? How've you been? Why'd you run away & never call or anything? - Moose **Andie chuckled at this. Still the same old Moose.

**Haha, it's nice to tlk to you too... I'll tell you soon enough where I am. I've been good, but I'm missin' you guys like crazy. I'll also tell you soon enough why I ran away & I'm sorry I didn't call you, just didn't think of it...by the way, how's Chase? - Andie **Since Missy already knew everything she'd figure when the time was right that Moose would be the first one she told. Andie was missing Chase like crazy but she was missing Moose even more & she couldn't figure out why.

**He's........ good. Andie, you've gotta call me sometime. We have a lot of catching up to do. - Moose **

**That's great! **Not really. She was more concerned about Moose then anyone else.** Okay, I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow... - Andie xoxo**

**Okay. Can't wait to hear from you. - Moose xxx**

Andie laid down on her bed, closed her eyes & let out a big sigh. Was she actually going to tell Moose where she was, why she ran away & everything else that has happened since she ran away a year ago? She didn't know. She was so confused. Why did Chase kiss her? Sure, she was starting to like him, but he rushed things. They barely knew each other & bam! The next thing you know his lips are covering hers.

-------------------------------------------

Moose woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes like a child and laid down on his bed for a bit before getting ready to have a shower. "I don't feel like going to school today. I hate Mondays!" He complained groggily. Moose then got up and took a shower, got dressed and headed to MSA, where he ran into Chase.

"Hey Chase!" Moose said enthusiastically. "How was your weekend?"

"Well.... boring. I couldn't stop thinking about Andie and how much I love her. Do you think I should text her and tell her? Oh.. and how was your weekend?" Chase said happily.

Moose was trying to sound as grateful as he could.. "It was fantastic... and yeah," He said through gritted teeth. "That'd be great. Maybe she'll tell you that she feels the.... same way..."

"Moose are you okay?" Chase asked with sudden worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Moose wasn't fine at all. He was starting to feel a little nauseated every time Chase told him he loved Andie.

"Well, you look a little pale.. I just thought you might be sick or something. Maybe caught that flu that's been going around.." Chase said, certainly not believing a word Moose was saying.

"I just have a headache. That's all.." Moose muttered.

"Alright. Let's join the crew.." Chase sighed. _Moose is stubborn. I wonder why he's been acting differently. Well the whole crew has been acting differently since Andie ran away. But Moose seemed almost happy today._

The Whole MSA Crew was quiet. They still sat together, went to practices together and everything, but things were definitely different since Andie ran away. They didn't talk much anymore, smiled or laughed. It all went away..

**A/N: Second chapter will be up eventually.. once I come up with ideas :)**


	2. Chemicals React

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Step Up 2, it's kind of a good thing I don't.. I also do not own Chemicals React by Aly & Aj

* * *

**Chemicals React**

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

**- Aly & Aj**

Andie knew that today she had to call Moose. She didn't have to but it's been a year since she's spoken to him and she kind of.. possibly.. missed the sound of his voice. _That's stupid, _She thought. _Chase is the one you want. He's the one who kissed you, not Moose._ Andie ignored the little voice inside her head basically telling her who she wants. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and drove to work. The place she hated the most. When Andie got to work, she was greeted by her friend and co-worker, Lilly.

"Hey girl! You ready to do your thang?" Lilly exclaimed a little too loudly then started to giggle.

"I guess so. Been doing my _thang_ for almost a year now...." Andie said a little upset and annoyed.

"Girl, I thought you like doing this job? You know, _you_ are the one who came here looking for a job. I didn't force you to be a stripper." Lilly said with concern.

Andie sighed. "I know, I know, it's just.... an easy way to make money. Making $350 dollars a night is amazing.. I just wish it was something that didn't involve taking my clothes off and making men of all ages happy because they can't get it at home."

"Andie, you don't have to work here if you don't want to. You can quit. I'm sure there are other jobs that pay as well as this one... like a model. You could definitely be a model.. or a waitress. People love you Andie. It doesn't matter what your job is, it won't change the way they feel about you. If it does, they're not work it." Lilly lectured, but in a soothing voice.

"Okay, well I'm not going to work today then. I need to call a friend who wants to know everything that's been going on & stuff.. I'll see you around?"

"Take off all the time you need. You'll definitely be seeing me around if you know what I mean." Lilly said winking and giggling.

"Thanks Lills!" Andie replied happily. Now all she had to do was call Moose.

* * *

Moose was just getting out of his last class of the day. He couldn't wait for Andie to call him. His phone started vibrating and he thought it was Andie texting him but instead to his disappointment, it was Chase. Moose sighed. _What did this boy want!_ He wondered.

**Hey Moose.. you seemed different today.. almost happy.. is there something you're not telling me? - Chase **

**Am I not allowed to be happy? Well I'm just waiting for an old friend to call. - Moose **Moose knew that Chase would kill him if he knew that Moose had some sort of contact with Andie so he had to come up with something.. maybe a fake name or something...

**Wait! What? You have contact with Andie and you didn't fucking tell me? Moose, I thought we were friends. - Chase**

Moose sighed. **Take a chill pill. It's not Andie.. I haven't heard from her since she ran away. So don't be blaming stuff on me before knowing the truth. - Moose**

**Sorry. I'm just really worried about Andie. What if she's dead? Or.. forgotten about me? - Chase**

Moose laughed at this. She wasn't even close to forgetting about Chase.. or the rest of the crew.

**I doubt she's forgotten about you and Andie can take care of herself.. I'm sure she's not dead. - Moose**

Moose put his head in his hands. He was positive that Andie didn't forget about him, which broke his heart a little. Maybe Andie was in love with Chase.. Well there's only one way to find out.

**Well that's good to hear. I can't wait to see her again. I'm gonna ask her if she'd like to go out with me. - Chase **

**That's.... great.. she'd probably say yes... who wouldn't say yes to you? You have all the girls of MSA at the palm of your hand. - Moose**

**Yah.. you're right. Thanks man, I feel a lot better! Later. - Chase**

Andie was nervous about calling Moose. What if he didn't consider her his friend anymore? She was starting to feel sick just from the thought. Andie turned on her radio and laid down on her bed to get her relax but she slowly started to fall asleep.

Andie woke late. It was already 7:00. _Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to call Moose. _She silently blamed her self. _Shit! _Andie dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Moose!"Andie said too cheerfully.

"Hey Andie.. so.. you kind of have a lot of explaining to do.." Moose didn't sound too pleased. This made Andie feel even worse for running away.

"I know, Moose and I'm sorry.. But could we meet somewhere. Then I'll explain everything to you. I promise."She only hoped she sounded sincere and promising.

She could hear Moose sigh on the other line. "Yeah, that's fine. You better not skip out on me though. I plan on meeting you.

Andie chuckled. His voice sounded demanding, but like a small child's at the same time. "Moose. I'll be there, no worries. I'll text you tomorrow when and where. Is that okay with you?"

"That's perfectly fine with me, but I've got homework to do, so I have to go." She could basically hear the smile in Moose's voice.

"Alright jailbait, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Moose scoffed.

* * *

"Alright jailbait, goodnight." Moose could hear Andie laughing. He didn't think it was funny.

"Goodnight!" Moose scoffed. Even though he was upset with Andie he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. It made his heart skip a beat.

_Now all I have to do is wait and see what tomorrow brings, _Moose thought confidently. Then he went to do his homework.

* * *

**A/N: **Should I continue?

* * *


	3. Broken Hearted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Step Up 2 or the characters. I do not own the Breakfast Club or _any _songs used in this story.

****

* * *

**Broken Hearted**

_I need a beginning again  
I want to feel how I used to feel  
When everything was in the palm of my hand  
And you were here with me, oh  
You know I just don't get it  
You know I really don't get it at all  
That you would leave so sudden, well did you know  
You would leave me all alone_

**- Eighteen Visions**

Moose woke up the next day excited. He would finally get to see Andie again and she'd tell him everything that's been going on. He'd tell her that he's in love with her. That was the only part that worried him. Besides that, he was as happy as can be. He couldn't wait to see her. He wanted everything to be perfect even thought it wasn't a date.

"You look awfully happy today dear, what's the catch?" Mrs. Alexander said with concern. He hasn't been happy since Andie ran away almost a year ago until a few days ago when she texted him.

"No catch mom. I'm going to be meeting up with an old friend, Andie. You remember her right?" Moose exclaimed loud and happy.

"Isn't she the one who ran away?" Said the concerned Mrs. Alexander.

"Yeah.... but she had a reason for it and I'm going to find out.. I hope." Moose mumbled.

"Well honey, I hope everything goes great," Miss Alexander said as she gave her son a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Now off you go. Your friends will be waiting for you."

Moose went and sat with the crew before classes started.

"Hey guys." Moose said trying to enlighten the mood.

He heard a few "hey's" & "what's up," but that's about it. He knew that the whole crew was upset because Andie ran away but they, just like Chase, think she's dead.

"Uhmm... so I heard from Andie last night... she's doing well and she's still alive." Moose hoped this would give them a boost of happiness.

"Really? Are you sure?" Monster questioned with curiosity.

"Oh my gosh. That's amazing! A miracle even!" Fly exclaimed.

"Oooh. When she coming back?" Kido giggled.

Everyone else was chattering. He was happy to see them happy. He could help but smile at this.

"She might come back. We're _only_ 2 months into the school year." Moose happily explained.

The whole MSA Crew cheered. They were back to normal. All they needed to hear was that she was okay and that she might possibly come back.

"That's great!" Sophie exclaimed happily. "I need to talk to her about a few things."

"Oh and what would those things be?" Cable asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Sophie laughed.

"What's so funny? I'd understand.." Cable said now uncertain.

"Female things. You think you'd still understand?" Sophie teased.

Cable felt himself blush from embarrassment. "No I don't think I would." Cable murmured.

The rest of the crew laughed at this. It was actually quite interesting to think that Cable would understand female problems. Sure, he understood females, sometimes, but when it comes to a girl talking to him about girl things, he didn't understand. He just went back to his laptop and ignored the laughter, even though he too, ended up laughing with them.

* * *

Since Andie quit her job, she had nothing to keep her busy during the day. She already cleaned her apartment, did the laundry and everything else. She was tuckered out after all that, so she decided to watch _The Breakfast Club._ She always thought that she could connect with that movie. But that was just her. She was tired, but she still had to tell Moose when and where. She sighed and grabbed her side-kick to text Moose.

**Meet me at The Dragon, 8:00 P.M. From there we can decide where to go. - Andie xoxo**

She wasn't expecting a reply back because she knew that Moose was in class. She decided to have a quick nap and shower.

When she woke up she took a shower and decided what to wear. She chose a pair of nice fitting jeans, a baby blue tank top that went just above her stomach a white hoodie,and she decided to leave her hair down. She didn't even know why she was dressing nice to meet Moose. It was only Moose after all and Andie was pretty sure he didn't care what she looked like. It was 4:50. She still had 3 hours and 10 minutes left till she had to meet Moose. She decided to cook herself dinner. After she finished and washed up it was only 6:00. Andie sighed, _why was time going by so slowly! _She thought angrily.

Finally it was 7:40. It'd only take her 15 minutes to get there so she thought she'd leave now and be there 5 minutes early. There's nothing wrong with being early... right?

When Andie got there, she regretted it. All those people were expecting the MSA Crew to come back and battle again but they never did. They never did anything together, except eat lunch since Andie left. She decided to see how Meezy was doing.

"Yo Meezy, how's it goin'?" Andie wondered.

"Damn D, I haven't seen you around here in ages. The MSA Crew break up or something?"

"N-No.. they didn't break up, they're still together. Hey Meezy, can I get a Tequila Sunrise?"

"You don't wanna get yourself drunk now do ya D?" Meezy teased.

"You know me Meezy, it'll take more then one of these babies to get me drunk," she laughed. "I don't plan on getting drunk though, I'm waiting for an old friend."

"Okay, well I'll see ya around D."

"Yeah, I think you will." Andie said happily.

* * *

It was 7:55 P.M. Only 5 more minutes and Moose would get to see Andie again. He pinched himself just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"_Ouch! It's definitely not a dream,"_ he mumbled to himself.

"I see you've gone crazy without me around, you're already talking to yourself." Moose turned around to see Andie. He couldn't believe it.

"Andie, I'm so glad you showed up." Moose said hugging her. "I've missed you so much, we all have."

"Yeah, I know...." He could clearly hear the sadness in her voice. "So.. wanna walk with me? Get out of here.. go to the beach or something?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. It'll keep us busy instead of getting drunk." Moose smirked, looking at the Tequila Sunrise in her hand.

"Whatever, it's only my second one. I won't get drunk that quickly. But to make sure I don't, let's get out of here." Andie said winking at him.

So they went to the beach Moose listened to everything that Andie had to tell him. She told him everything from the kiss the night of the streets, being homeless for a few days and becoming a stripper and quitting her job. _A stripper? Was she serious?_ Moose questioned himself.

"Uhmm... Why'd you become a stripper? Weren't there like... other jobs available..?" Moose inquired.

"W-Well... it pays good, like $450 a night or higher. You can make up to a thousand dollars a night... and there were no other jobs available at the moment so I decided to become a stripper..." Moose's jaw dropped. A thousand dollars a night, it was unbelievable!

"So, you think I'd make a good stripper?" Moose joked.

Andie looked him up and down then nodded. "You wouldn't be half bad.. But you'd have to be a stripper in a male strip club.. so you'd be stripping for men. So yeah you'd do great." Andie teased while Moose shoved her in the shoulder and laughed.

"Andie.. I have something to tell you too....." Moose said seriously.

"Oh my god! You got Sophie pregnant!" Andie exclaimed, but Moose could tell she was joking.

"What? No.. She told me she only liked me as a friend..but that's not what I wanted to tell you." Moose took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _"Andie... ever since you left I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought about you all the time 24/7. You left me broken hearted with nothing left to hold onto. I wanted to wrap my arms around you so badly but I couldn't because you weren't there. I guess what I'm trying to say is that.. Andie.. I–I love you..."

"Wait..what? Y–you love me? Wh-"

Moose cut her off with a kiss, it was something he wanted to do for a while and when he saw Andie and Chase kissing at The Streets he lost it. But to his surprise, Andie started kissing him back. When they pulled apart there was a smile on her face.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" Moose asked suddenly worried that Andie was sick or something.

"No Moose, I'm not. You made me realize how I feel about you. I love you too. Sure, it may have been Chase who kissed me the night of The Streets, but he was rushing things... sure I may have enjoyed the kiss but I think I would've enjoyed it more if it was... you.. I was.......kissing." Moose could clearly see her blush and he pulled her into a hug.

"Just promise me one thing," he whispered in her ear.

"What would that be?"

"Come back to MSA."

"I'll think about it." Moose smiled. He was finally able to have Andie.


	4. Battlefield

**Battlefield**

_I never meant to start a war_

_You I know I never meant to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

**- Jordin Sparks**

Andie woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She had an amazing night with Moose, even though they only kissed. But she was having one problem, he wanted her to go back to MSA. So, she decided to call Missy and ask for her advice.

"Missy! Thank goodness you answered. I need your help! I don't know what to do." Andie muttered.

"Woah girl! Calm down miss thang. What do you need my help with, what happened?" Missy asked.

"Well, I met up with Moose, and he told me he loved me and that he wants me to come back to MSA and I don't know if I should or not and I'm worried everyone will hate me for leaving and well I just don't know what to do!" Andie explained.

"Moose finally told you that he loved you? Took him long enough, I mean that boy's had a thing for you for a while and girl, you _should_ go back to MSA. People won't hate you because you left, they'll be happy if anything, they'll be ecstatic to see you, so you go do your thang."

"You knew the whole time that Moose loved me? How come you didn't tell me or anything? Missy, We're supposed to be best friends and tell each other everything." Andie complained.

"Moose didn't want me to tell you, so I didn't and we do tell each other everything, except for this, but now you know, so be happy. Pack up your things and get ready for MSA tomorrow."

"I understand, and thanks Missy, you were a great help." Andie informed.

"Anytime chica."

Andie did as Missy said to do. She packed up all her things. After she did that she decided to go back to Sarah. _She must be pissed that I ran away and never called her or anything._ Andie was now scared that Sarah might not let Andie move back in with her. But she was her guardian, she had to.

Andie went to see Sarah. She could only hope Sarah would let her live with her again. Andie took a deep breath and went to knock on the door. _Please be home, please be home! _She begged.

"Andie, is that you?" Sarah cooed. "I've missed you so much!" Sarah pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah Sarah it's me. I was just wondering if I could come live with you again...." Andie said shyly.

"Of course you can. I'm just glad your alright." Sarah said with a bright smile.

"Thanks Sarah."

Andie went up to her room and everything was exactly the way she left it. It's like Sarah knew she was coming back. Andie laid on her bed only to have Charlie jump on her.

"I'm glad you're back Andie," Charlie said while hugging Andie.

"Well I am too." She said bringing the little boy downstairs. "How was school."

"It was fun! We're learning subtraction. Will you help me with it Andie?"

"Sure thing Charlie. Go get your homework and will figure this out." She smiled at the little boy who ran to go get his homework. While he was getting his homework, Andie decided to text Moose.

* * *

Moose was in History when he got a text from Andie. He smiled.

**Moose, you can tell the crew that I'm coming back if you want - Andie xoxo**

**Omg! You decided to come back! That's great!! They'll be happy and you know it.. clap your hands LOL :) - Moose xox**

**You are such a goof, but that's why I love you, but I've gotta help Charlie with homework. Cya tomorrow, love you - Andie xoxo**

**Love you too - Moose xox**

_Man, I hope Chase doesn't kill me because Andie's with me and not him.... Houston, we have a problem._ Moose went from happy to worried within a minute. But he'd tell the crew no matter what.

When lunch came around Moose made the announcement.

"Guess what! Andie's coming back! She'll be at MSA tomorrow!" Moose exclaimed happily.

"It's a miracle." Fly said, obviously happy that Andie's coming back.

"Woohoo! Party!" Shouted Smiles.

Everyone else started dancing and singing off key, but they didn't care. Andie was coming back and that's all that mattered. Moose smiled at how happy everyone was. All because Andie was coming back. He soon joined in on the dancing and off key singing too. Everyone was happy but Chase, he looked as if someone just shot him or as if he was about to shoot someone.

"Hey Chase, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," Moose pointed out.

"No, I'm feeling great. I'm so happy that Andie is coming back. I can finally tell her I love her and then we can be together." Chase whispered. "Do you think she'd go for me? I mean all the girls want me but I only want one. I want Andie.. Man, I hope she feels the same way. I don't think I could live the rest of my life knowing she loves someone else that isn't me.

Moose laughed at Chase's attempt to sound sincere. He couldn't help it. Moose knows that Andie doesn't like Chase like that. _He's going to really hate being rejected. Hopefully he doesn't go over board with it though_. Moose was all of a sudden worried. But Andie could handle herself, and she wouldn't let anyone hurt the ones she loves.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked.

"What.... oh nothing, just a funny joke my mom told me the other day." Moose lied.

"And you're just laughing at this now?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry," Chase apologized. "I'm just a little edgy you know. Since Andie's coming back and everything."

"I understand. It's cool."

Moose couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. He had a smile on his face for the rest of the day. He even had a few teachers ask him if he was feeling alright._ Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day. _Moose thought.


	5. You Left Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Step Up 2: The Streets or the characters. Nor, Do I own You Left Me by the Maine. I do however own this plot. :)

* * *

**You Left Me**

_Oh, you left me with a broken heart  
And now I see you as I should of from the start  
Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss  
And now I'm leaving you with these lips_

**- The Maine**

Andie woke up happy, nervous, excited and a little bit scared. She was going to see all of her friends again and nothing made her happier then that. The only thing that scared her was what people will think of her because she ran away. She didn't want people to think she couldn't commit to school. Just because she's from the streets doesn't mean she can't go to school, study, learn, pay attention & do homework. After all, she has been doing amazingly well at all of that up until she ran away. She was even working on her ballet a bit more, well actually a lot more and she was becoming really good and she was proud of herself. She'll definitely impress Blake with her awesome ballet moves.

Andie yawned and headed down the hall to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for school. She was going to be walking to school with Moose and since it was a long walk, they could catch up on everything that's happened within the year that she's been gone. Andie just finished drying her hair when the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and answered it.

"Hey." Moose greeted her with a hug. "Are you ready?"

"No.. But I guess I have no choice." Andie smiled him.

"That's right, you have no choice because everyone wants you there! They're so excited. So shall we?" Moose said holding out his arm.

She blushed at this gesture, "We shall." Then she hooked arms with him.

They headed off to school and Andie couldn't help but smile.

"You know, you look even more beautiful when you smile," Moose said affectionately, "but why are you smiling?"

"I'm just happy that I get to see everyone again, but I just.... don't want them to hate me, you know." Andie said nervously.

"Are you kidding me? They'll be too busy hugging you, chattering away and asking you all sorts of questions. They won't even show a sign of hate. Andie, they love you."

"Thanks." Andie said smiling and kissed him.

"Anytime," Moose said returning the smile.

When they finally got there, everyone ran to give Andie a hug. Of course the first one being Chase.

"Andie, it's so good to see you." Chase smiled brightly. "I need to tell you something later if it's okay with you?"

"Uhmm.. yeah, sure it's fine." Andie hesitated oblivious to the desperation in his voice.

"That's great!" Chase said, sounding a little too excited.

Then Kido hugged her then high-fived her. "Andie, we so glad you back!" Kido exclaimed!

"Yeah I am too," Andie laughed.

Then everyone else just gathered around her and made it into a group hug. Andie didn't like hugs that much let alone group hugs but it's been a year since she's seen them all so she didn't mind this one. This is the only group hug she didn't try and get out of. She smiled like she meant it as she continued being hugged.

"This is the only group hug I'll ever be apart of!" Andie warned. The crew just laughed. They were happy to have her back.

Andie had to talk to Blake, or should I say Director Collins about getting her schedule so she knows what classes she has. She made his way to his office and knocked on the door.

"Andie, it's so great to see you again." He said motioning her to come in.

Andie smiled, "Thanks. Uhmm, I need my schedule so I know what classes I have."

"Okay, just let me print it off then everything is good to go." He smiled at her. "You know, we'll still need to work on ballet."

"Well, I've been working on it since I was gone. I wanted to improve so I don't feel like an idiot in your class. I've also worked on my 'listen and interpret skills.'" She said mocking him.

Director Collins laughed. "No one is ever a idiot in my class. Some just need more lessons then others. So you said you've been working on them. Show me what you've got!"

"Right here...?" Andie said looking around.

"Yes, now don't keep me waiting." He joked.

So Andie showed him how far she has gotten. She did a arabesque, an assemblé, a ballotté then ended with a grand jeté. She then did a curtsy even though she wasn't the very girly type and smiled.

He clapped. "Well done. Very well done. But you're still gonna need some practice."

"I know," she breathed. She was out of breath but was proud of herself, and he was proud of her too She could tell by the smile on his face.

She then got her schedule and thanked him. She already wasted an hour with Director Collins so she headed to her second class which was Math. She dreaded math and the teacher, Mrs. Aldosby.

"Please take a seat by.." Mrs. Aldosby looked around the class room for someone she thought Andie might know. "Mr. Alexander. You can get your notes off of him. I'm sure he won't mind." Andie looked at Moose and smiled. _This'll be a great class._

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Aldosby." Andie said with a pleasant smile.

Class went by fast. Probably because they flirted the whole way through it and paid little attention to what the teacher was talking about.

A few hours later it was lunch and that was when Chase wanted to talk to Andie. Andie didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about but she figured it must be important.

"Hey Andie," Chase said, pulling her into an awkwardly tight hug. "I need to talk to you.. In private.."

"Uhm... okay.. I gue-"

Before she had a chance to finish Chase was already leading her behind the school so they could talk privately.

"Andie, I have something I need to tell you." Chase said quietly.

Andie nodded her head giving him permission to continue.

Chase took a deep breath. "I love you." He said, smiling seductively.

"O-Oh.. t-t-that's... interesting." Andie stuttered. She had a feeling he was going to say something like that.

"Don't I get a 'I love you too, Chase' back?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"May I ask, what makes you think I love you?"

"I thought that night at the streets meant something. I thought it meant we'd be together." Chase said taking a step closer.

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean anything. Besides, I love someone else." Andie pointed out.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Chase asked curiously.

"My boyfriend. Moose." Andie whispered.

"What! You chose that geek over me?" Chase insisted. He was pissed. "You're supposed to be with me, not with him. I'm the one who told you how I felt and you go and choose Moose over me? How could you betray me like that?" He took another step closer.

"He's not a geek and just because you kissed me technically doesn't give you the say on who I should or shouldn't be with. Also, Moose did tell me how he felt. I felt the same way. You just rushed things and I didn't betray you at all." Andie stated.

"Oh, this isn't over." Chase barked.

*************

While Andie and Chase were having their intense conversation the crew kept asking Moose why he was smiling. They bugged him for a while and then he finally told them that he was dating Andie. They were all happy for them to be together. A few even congratulated him including Sophie. Out of them all, she looked the happiest. He was just about to sit down when he felt someone pull violently on his shoulder. He turned around only to find a _slightly_ pissed off Chase.

"What the hell man!" Moose shouted with a confused look on his face.

"How could you betray me by liking Andie? She was supposed to me _mine_!" Chase hissed.

"I didn't betray you. You know, you're not the only one who has permission to like her. You have all those other girls who love you, why don't you date one of them." Moose said, taking a small step back, hoping no one would notice.

"Well I don't want to date one of them. They're not amazing like Andie." Chase said, trying to suck up. But it wasn't working. "I want to date Andie. She's the one I want, she's the one I kissed, not one of my 'groupies.' She's the one I want and the only one I want, Got that?" Chase said taking a step towards Moose.

"Well I'm sorry but she's kind of.. with me." Moose fearlessly said as he wrapped his arm around Andie's waist.

"For now. But that won't last long. I'll have her begging to be with me by the end of next week." Chase said pushing Moose hard. Moose stumbled back a bit but managed to stay standing. He was rubbing his chest were Chase pushed him when Andie spoke.

"That's what you think, boy band." Andie declared.

Chase just tutted and walked away. He knew he could have Andie if he wanted to and if he really put his mind to it and that's exactly what he was going to do.

**A/N: I know Chase isn't that big of a dick. It was just spur of the moment. ^_^**


	6. She is Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Step Up 2: The Streets, the characters or any songs used in this. I do however, own the plot :)

* * *

**She is Love**

_I've been beaten down,  
I've been kicked around.  
But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days.  
She makes me want to believe._

**- Parachute**

Two weeks have gone by and Chase still hasn't tried anything. Moose was starting to worry that whatever it was that Chase is planning on doing isn't going to be something very pleasant. He said he'd have Andie with him by the end of the week but that week has gone by already. Moose was just hoping he wouldn't get too badly hurt. He doesn't want to loose Andie or have her get hurt, but Andie's assured him that everything's going to be all right. That's all Moose needed to know.

Moose walked to Andie's house to greet her. They decided to walk to school everyday just because it seemed relaxing and it was good exercise.

"Good Morning!" Moose chirped.

"Someone's happy this morning." Andie said yawning.

"Not as happy as you think." Moose replied, looking down at the ground.

Andie sighed. "Chase isn't going to do anything, if he does, I'll put his lights out. He's just jealous that you got me instead of him and I'm glad it was you." Andie whispered while blushing.

"Thanks," Moose laughed while pulling her into a kiss.

When they pulled apart Andie said they better get going to school or they're gonna be late. Moose agreed so they headed off to school. When they got there, they were greeted a little too friendly by Chase.

"Hey!" Chase greeted Andie and Moose. Mainly Andie though.

"Uhmm... hi." They said simultaneously.

Chase gave them a big smile then gave Andie a hug. While he was hugging Andie he gave Moose a evil look, like he had something planned.

"Uhmm.. C-c-Chase..you can let me go now." Andie said, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He mumbled letting go of her. "So, you and Moose still together?" He whispered so no one else would hear.

"You bet and it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." She bragged. "And he is a fantastic kisser, better then you, I might add."

"Y-y-yeah w-well..." Chase couldn't finish his sentence.

"That's what I thought." Andie commented as she walked towards Moose and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Moose whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to class." Andie said with a smile. After they went their separate ways, Andie headed to her first class which she had with Chase. That class was geography. She also sat beside him which wasn't that bad though because she was pretty sure he wasn't going to try and pull anything in class.

Andie sat where she was assigned which happened to be beside Chase. He didn't even look at her or anything. _Maybe he's still trying to come up a comeback_, Andie thought. She just continued to write down the notes that Ms. Dillon put on the boards. Andie just finished her notes when the bell rang. When she walked out of the class room she was all of a sudden pushed up against some of the lockers and someone had their tongue in her mouth. She didn't know if it was Moose because he usually wasn't that rough so she had to open her eyes. She opened them to be facing Chase. She pushed him off as hard as he could and he tumbled into the wall.

"Back off and don't ever kiss me again!" Andie yelled.

"Oh, babe. I know you liked it." Chase replied.

"Yeah, you can't kiss to save your live and don't _ever_ call me babe again, or you will regret it. I'm with Moose, get over it." Andie lectured. "Keep your filthy tongue out of my mouth!"

"You'll regret what you just said." Chase warned.

"Ooh! I'm so scared." Andie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. After their little scene, she went and met up with Moose. She was worried about what Chase was going to do that she practically ran into Moose's arms.

"What happened?" Moose asked, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"That fucker tried to french me!" Andie yelled, getting out of Moose's hold and pointing towards Chase.

Chase heard what Andie just said and all he did was smirk and wink at her. Oh he was in for it.

Moose went up to him. "Hey, leave Andie alone."

"Or what?" Chase retorted.

"You'll regret it if you ever touch her again."

"What are you going to do? Kick my ass?" Chase commented.

"Don't be so doubtful, you don't know what I can do." He assured.

"Well, it wouldn't do much damage to this." Chase said in a 'I doubt it' tone, pointing to his body.

"Hmpf. You have no idea."

"Well you're scrawny so it wouldn't be hard to hit you, maybe I should give it a try." Chase said with a smirk while cracking his knuckles.

Just when Moose was about to retort he was hit right in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"You son of a bitch!" Andie yelled running towards him, but Fly put her hands around her waist to try and stop her but it didn't work.

Andie went to Moose whose body was laying lifelessly on the ground.

"Someone call the ambulance!" Andie cried.

**A/N:** Don't worry, Moose isn't dead :)


	7. Everything I Ask For

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up 2 or the most of the characters. I also do not own Everything I Ask For by the Maine

* * *

**Everything I Ask For**

'_Cause she's everything I ask for_

_Everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more_

_Everything I ask for_

_Everything I ask for & so much more_

**- The Maine**

Chase just walked away as if nothing ever happened. Just then Director Collins came out to find Andie on the ground beside Moose who was unconscious at the moment.

"What the fu-... hell is going on here?" Director Collins demanded.

"Chase has been trying to get with me ever since he figured out that Moose and I are dating! He's jealous that Moose has me and not him. Then, when I came out of class he pushed me up against the lockers and tried to french kiss me. Moose then told him to leave me alone then Chase hit him for no reason!" Andie screamed with tears running down her face.

"Chase, why did you hit Moose?" Director Collins inquired with anger.

"Because Blake! He has Andie when I should have her! That's not right! Then Moose said he could take me on, I called him scrawny and easy to hit so then I hit him." Chase said with a smile on face.

"Chase, how stupid could you be, hurting someone of innocence? My office now!" Director Collins yelled.

"Is anyone going to call the freaking ambulance?" Andie interjected.

"I called the ambulance about 2 minutes ago. They said they're on their way." Announced Cable.

Andie sat beside Moose and looked at how badly he was hurt. He had blood coming from the back of his head from where he hit it when he fell and his chin was bluish green from where Chase hit him. Chase was going to pay and Andie was going to make sure of it. She'd also have Missy on her side because Missy didn't like Chase that much. Andie was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the Ambulance came and two paramedics came to put him on a stretcher.

"Miss, could you tell us what happened?" One of the Paramedics asked.

She told the paramedic everything. He said that he has a minor concussion and that it might be a few hours before he wakes up so they took him to the hospital.

"Andie, go home and get rest. You've obviously had a rough day." Director Collins instructed.

"A-a-are you sure?" Andie said a bit flustered.

"Yes. I'm positive. Now go home and get rest. You'll need it for visiting Mouse in the hospital later." Director Collins demanded with a smile.

"Thank you Dire-"

"You can call me Blake."

"Thanks Blake." Andie replied with a small smile.

Andie left school and texted Missy. She needed someone who would understand what she's going through and only her best friend would.

**Hey Missy... want to come with me to the hospital later? - Andie **

**Girl! What you goin' to the hospital for? - Missy xo**

**Uhmm.. Come to my house and I'll tell you everything. - Andie**

**Okay, see you soon :) - Missy xo**

Andie walked up the front steps of Sarah's house dreading to enter because she knew Sarah would yell at her before she had a chance to explain herself. She was greeted by Sarah almost instantly.

"Andie! What the hell are you doing home? I told you no more skipping school or I'm send you to Texas!" Sarah scolded.

"Chill. I'm here because Moose was sent to the hospital and Director Collins said I could home and get rest so I can visit Moose at the hospital later." Andie explained calmly.

"Oh, honey what happened?" Sarah asked soothingly.

Andie sighed. "Well, Chase has been trying to get with me ever since he found out that Moose and I are together. He's jealous that Moose has me.. Then, when I came out of class he pushed me up against the lockers and tried to french kiss me. It was awful, he can't even kiss but anyway, Moose then told him to leave me alone then Chase hit him because he thought he'd be 'easy' to hit. So now Moose has a concussion." Andie didn't realize that she started to cry.

"Andie, it will alright." Sarah said pulling her into a hug.

"I hope you're right. Oh, and is it okay if Missy comes over?"

"It's fine." Sarah answered.

"Thanks!" Andie said. Just then the doorbell rang. She told Sarah she'd get it because it was probably Missy. She opened the door and 2 seconds later she was in a hug.

"Chica! So why do you have to go to the hospital later?" Missy questioned with concern.

"Well let's go inside and in my room so we have privacy even though Sarah knows." Andie advised with a small smile.

"Okay let's go!" Missy said dragging her upstairs.

When they got into her room, Andie told her ever single thing that happened. Missy was sitting there was her mouth open a bit. Andie looked at her and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Missy asked with a confused look on her face.

"The look on your face. Your mouth was open and well it was funny." Andie admitted shrugging her shoulders.

A few hours passed and they talked about everything. Clothes, boys, Moose, make up and everything else you can think of. Andie was tired but she figured that she should get to the hospital before it's too late. She woke up Missy and told her that they should head to the hospital. Missy agreed and Andie told Sarah where she was going. Sarah was fine with it.

"Just don't stay all night. If you do, call me so I know." Sarah warned.

"Okay Sarah. We're leaving now." Andie notified.

"You girls be safe, tell Moose I say hi."

"We'll be perfectly fine Sarah and okay, I'll tell him that."

A half an hour later they got to the hospital. They asked the receptionist if they could see Robert Alexander but they said that Dr. Hutchinson is only allowing family visitors. So they sat in the waiting room. An hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Alexander walked into the waiting room.

"Is Robert all right?" Mrs. Alexander asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure Moo- ....I mean Robert is fine. They're only allowing family to visit him at the moment though." Andie reassured her.

Mrs. Alexander asked Andie what had happened and Andie told her everything. Mrs. Alexander was furious what Chase did to Moose. She said that he should be suspended but everyone knew that Chase was Director Collins brother so nothing too dramatic will happen. Mrs. Alexander then pulled Andie into a hug and cried. Andie patted her back and told her everything would be okay and then she asked her if it would be okay if she could visit him first when he wakes up and Mrs. Alexander said it was.

Andie left the hospital without Missy because her mom was picking her up. Andie went to the store to buy some of his favourite candy: Gummy Bears. Andie smiled at the memory of when Moose first told he loved gummy bears.

"_Okay. What's your favourite candy?" Andie asked._

"_Promise me you won't laugh?"_

"_I promise." Andie said kissing him lightly on the lips._

"_Okay if they were real, they'd be hairy and brown. They could kill you. But since it's candy were talking about, they're small and rainbow. Oh! And chewy!" Moose said with a bright smile._

"_Uhmm.. gummy worms?" Andie suggested._

"_No, but your close. Very close." Moose laughed then winked._

"_Gummy bears?" _

"_Yes.. please don't laugh at me." Moose said embarrassed._

"_Awe, that's so cute!" Andie exclaimed. "Is that why you always smell like gummy bears?" _

_Moose laughed. "Yeah, that could be the reason why." Moose said wrapping his arm around her._

Andie smiled even more at the memory. She bought the gummy bears and headed home.

"Sarah, can I skip school tomorrow so I can go visit Moose in the hospital. He wasn't awake when I was there and Dr. Hutchinson was only allowing family visits." Andie asked.

"Hmm.. I guess that's fine. He'll love to wake up and see you there. He loves you very much, Andie." Sarah pointed out.

"I know Sarah, I love him a lot too and thank you so much for letting me skip school and visit him."

"Anytime."

Andie then headed off to bed. It was only 8:00pm but she was tired and stressed out. She couldn't wait til tomorrow. She'd get to see Moose, give him his gummy bears and everything will be back to normal. She smiled then went up stairs, laid on her bed and fell instantly asleep. She felt like the luckiest girl and the unluckiest girl at the same time, but she didn't care.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Andie and Moose in the hospital.**


	8. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Step Up 2, or I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

**

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

**- Death Cab for Cutie**

Andie woke up the next day early so she decided to make breakfast and give Sarah a break. Andie decide to make chocolate chip pancakes with a little thing of whip cream in the middle with a couple of slices of strawberries. She heard Sarah and Charlie coming down the stairs and Andie could only hope that Sarah would be proud of her.

"Mmm! What smells so good?" Questioned Sarah.

"I decided to make breakfast to keep me busy because I woke up early, so you just sit down and enjoy your breakfast!" Andie exclaimed happily.

"What did you make Andie?" Charlie wondered.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes." Andie told the little boy.

"You're the best." Charlie said, running up to her and giving her a big hug.

Andie and Sarah just laughed. It was good to see everyone happy and smiling. Andie decided to get ready. She went up stairs picked out a black tank top and baggy jeans the headed to the washroom for a shower. After she was done with everything she gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek and Charlie a hug then went to the hospital.

When Andie got there Mrs. Alexander was in the waiting room.

"Have you seen Mo- I mean Robert yet?" Andie asked.

"Yeah. He was still unconscious when I went to visit him though." Mrs. Alexander cried.

"It's alright Ellen. He'll wake up." Andie comforted her and pulled her into a hug. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. You can always come back later and visit him." Andie suggested with a small smile.

"You're right, Andie. I'll be back later."

Andie said goodbye to Ellen and Mr. Alexander. They said they were glad that they were dating an amazing girl like Andie. Andie blushed a bit and told Ellen that she was the lucky one to be dating someone like Robert. They smiled brightly and left. Andie sighed lightly and went to ask the receptionist about visiting.

"Is it okay if I visit Robert Alexander now?"

"Yes. It's perfectly fine." The receptionist said with a smile.

"Thanks, what room is he in?"

The receptionist looked at a folder labeled 'Robert Alexander III'. "Room 229. It's on the second floor."

Andie walked down the hall and took the elevator to the second floor then down the hall until she found room 229. She walked in and was almost immediately blinded because everything was so white and she has never been in a hospital before. She almost started to cry at the sight before her. Moose was pale and had a bluish green spot where Chase had hit him. He looked even worse. He looked almost....dead. Andie pulled up a chair beside his bed and held one of his hands. She was trying to think of something to say. Finally she came up with something.

"Moose, I'm sorry that you had to be involved in this. I should've been there with you when you went to talk to him but I wasn't. It's my fault that you got hit. Just know this, I'd take a bullet for you any day. I also wrote a short poem for you last night.

"When I see you, My hear goes miles  
I have a feeling this could last a while.  
I'd take a bullet for you  
Would you take a bullet for me?  
I love you  
You love me, too  
We're inseparable like paper & glue."

A few hours passed and Andie looked at the clock at it was 12:30pm. Andie decided to go get something to eat and get Moose another gift. She went to the mall and went into the first store she saw. It was called The Fluffy Zoo and all it sold was stuffed animals. Andie looked around a bit when she saw the perfect teddy bear. It had a bandage around it's head and a black eye. She thought it was cute so she bought it. She then went a store called Little Luxuries and bought a 'Get Well Soon Card.' that played the gummy bear song when you opened it. She wrote a small message that read:

'_Get well soon, I love you lots and don't forget that. _

_Andie xoxoxo.'_

Andie smiled then went to get something to eat. After she was done eating she headed back to the hospital. It was now 2:00pm and she sat in his room holding his hand waiting for him to wake up.

Moose woke up with someone's head on his leg. He noticed it was Andie and chuckled lightly. _She looks adorable when she's asleep. _Moose thought. He was lucky to have a girl like her. He just stared at her and played with her hair a bit because he didn't want to wake her. He figured she must of been there a while so he just let her be. He noticed Andie yawn then open her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." Moose joked.

Andie laughed. "Look who's talking! You were asleep for almost 24 hours." Andie teased.

"I had a good reason."

"I'm sure you did." Andie commented. "Oh! I got you something!" Andie said happily.

"You didn't have to get me anyt-" Moose began.

"Yes I did! Now, I'll give you your first 'gift'." Andie exclaimed. She handed him the bag of gummy bears and she couldn't help but laugh at his expression. His eyes got huge and he had the biggest smiled on his face ever.

"Gummy Bears! Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Moose shrieked, then ripping a gummy bears head off then eating it. "Taste like candy canes at Christmas!" Moose sang.

"You're welcome." Andie laughed then kissed him lightly. "Here's your other one." She handed him the bear and he laughed.

"This is cute. I love it so much!" Moose sighed contentedly. He opened up the card and read it and laughed at the choice of song. One thing caught his attention and it was her message. He loved her hand writing, it was so beautiful. "I love you too." He breathed, looking at Andie who blushed lightly.

"So... uhm, did you hear what I said to you when you were asleep..?" Andie asked curiously while pretending to be interesting in the photos on the wall.

"No, I didn't. Why, was it important? Because if it was I definitely think you should repeat it." Moose noted with a smile on his face.

Andie blushed. "No.. I was basically saying how it was my fault that I got you into this and stuff like that then I read you the poem I-I wrote.." Andie admitted.

"Andie, it's not your fault. You didn't get me into this, I got myself into this." Moose pointed out. "So, what was that poem." Moose asked, then winked.

Andie sighed. She knew she'd have to do this sooner or later. "Uh.. okay. Here it is..." Andie inhaled deeply.

"When I see you, My hear goes miles  
I have a feeling this could last a while.  
I'd take a bullet for you  
Would you take a bullet for me?  
I love you  
You love me, too  
We're inseparable like paper & glue."

Andie finished reading it and looked up to see what Moose's reaction was. She didn't look at him the whole time she was reading it because she knew she'd blush like crazy. He was smiling like a idiot, but a very cute, handsome one.

"D-d-do you l-like it?" Andie stuttered.

"No, I don't like it. I love it! It was amazing and babe, you know I'd take a bullet for you any day." Moose pointed out.

"Thanks! Well I've got to go. I'll visit you tomorrow. I promise." Andie smiled, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"You better, or I'll come to your house myself!" Moose threatened jokingly.

Andie laughed. "Okay. Well I'm not going to break my promise. I love you."

"Love you too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow." Moose said. He then smiled and waved goodbye to Andie.

Andie left the hospital and went home. She then took a shower, put on her pj's, laid on her bed and fell asleep instantly. She was very exhausted and was kind of excited for tomorrow because she got to see Moose but she dreaded one thing, and that was having to go to school.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Chase's punishment and Sophie and Andie time. :)**


	9. Head Like a Hole

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**Head Like a Hole**

_Bow down before the one you serve  
You're going to get what you deserve_

_Head like a hole  
Black as your soul  
I'd rather die than give you control_

**- Nine Inch Nails**

The next day Chase was sitting in Blake's office with a smirk on his face. He was proud of what he did. He didn't care if it pissed anyone off, as long as he got the chance to hit Moose, and he did. When Blake entered, Chase was leaning back on the chair then Blake slammed the door and Chase fell backwards with a loud _thud_. Blake laughed.

"That will teach you a lesson." Blake pointed out trying to keep a straight face.

Chase was rubbing his head. "Shut up. So what's my 'punishment'? Will it be to apologize to Moose?"

"No! You're punishment will not be that simple. You put an innocent boy in the hospital! Do you understand that? He could of easily went into a coma and you'd be to blame!" Blake scolded.

"If I cared about Moose, I wouldn't have hit him, but he stole Andie from me!" Chase whined.

"Andie was never yours." Blake pointed out.

"Yes she was! That kiss meant she was mine!"

"That kiss meant nothing.. _obviously_, because if it did, she'd probably be with you. But anyways now for your punishment."

"C'mon Blakey! You're not actually going to give a punishment are you?"

"That's Director Collins to you and yes, as a matter-of-fact, I am and it is custodial work. You'll be the custodian for MSA until _I_ think you've learned your lessons."

Chase snorted. "There's no way your getting me to do that."

"Well you're doing it and that's that. Now get out and go to class."

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going!"

"That's what I thought." Blake said with a smirk.

Chase was on his way walking to class when he passed Andie. He smiled at her but she just glared. Chase then decided to go up to Andie and be smart ass.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Babe! Do you got that? Or do I have to spell it out for you?" Andie said clenching her fists. "The only one who can call me babe is Moose."

Chase took a step closer. "You know you want me. We're perfect for each other. Moose is just some dork who got in the way."

Andie laughed. "You're just jealous that I want Moose instead of the most 'popular' guy in school. And we'd never be perfect for each other. You're too self absorbed."

"You could be right. I may be jealous, but soon enough things will change. Moose will break up with and you'll come crying to me. Then I'll finally have you all to myself once and for all." Chase said walking away.

"Asshole." Andie muttered under her breath.

The whole day went by so slowly for Andie because Moose wasn't there to tell her he loves her, to hold her hand, to make her laugh or anything. He was in the hospital. The rest of the crew tried to cheer Andie up, but it just didn't work. Even Sophie tried to cheer her up.

Andie went home and Sarah greeted her with a hug.

"How was your day without Moose there?"

Andie thought for a moment. "Shit."

Sarah chuckled. "It will be better once he's back on his feet."

Andie smiled. Sarah was right. Everything would be better after Moose gets out of the hospital. He'd be there to make sure no one hurts her and she'd make sure no one hurts him ever again. After she was done talking with Sarah, Andie decided to go up stairs and rest a bit. After all, she did have a hectic day, with Chase harassing her and everything else. Andie was just about to fall asleep when her phone started ringing.

_'Apply that lip-gloss like it's your job, you know you're his heart throb. You wanna know what you got? I got a plan we can't get caught. No no no no no I think not.'_

Andie groaned. She was just about to fall asleep.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Hey Andie! It's me, Sophie." She said excitedly.

"Ohh. Hey, what's up?"Andie inquired.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to sleep over?"

Andie yawned. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll meet you there in a hour?"

"That's fantastic, I'll see you soon."

Andie hung up and looked at the clock. It was 3:00. She just remembered she was supposed to visit Moose at the hospital so she decided she should call him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the receptionist on the other line.

"I would like to speak to Robert Alexander please."

"You are being redirected to his room right now. Please wait."

Andie waited and while she was waiting for Moose to pick up, elevator music was playing on the line. Andie laughed.

"Hello?" Moose asked sounding confused.

"Hey! It's Andie."

"Andie! It's great to hear your voice. I missed you!" Moose pointed out.

"I missed you too but I can't visit you tonight because Sophie wants me to sleep-over.. I'll visit you after the sleep-over though. I promise I love you."

Andie could hear Moose sigh on the other line. "You better visit me." He joked. "But have fun, it's great that you guys are... bonding. I love you too. Bye"

"Bye."

After Andie was done talking to Moose, she went upstairs and started to pack her things for the sleep-over. Then she decided to have a quick shower. She then checked her cell phone to see what time it was. It was 3:30 p.m.. She still had an half hour to get there.

Andie finally got to the Donovan residence and knocked on the door. She was greeted by Mrs. Donovan.

"You must be Andie! Come in." She said enthusiastically. "Sophie's waiting for you in her room."

"Which room is hers?" Andie asked.

"You'll know when you get up there." Mrs. Donovan said, smiling.

"Uhm.. okay."

Andie walked up 2 flights of stairs and figured that the one that said 'Sophie's Room' on it was Sophie's Room. She knocked on the door and once again was greeted but with a hug.

"Woah! You're room is huge!" Andie said, looking around.

Sophie laughed. "I get that a lot."

Andie laughed along with her. "I bet."

"Okay, so lets get started."

"Okey Dokee."

"So, how are you and Moose doing?"

"We're doing great. He's amazing."

"That's awesome. So.. d-do you think Cable would like me?" Sophie said quickly so Andie wouldn't understand her.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." Andie said, smiling a bit.

"Do you think Cable would like me?" Sophie said, slower this time.

"Well I don't know. Have you spoke to him or anything?"

"Not exactly." Sophie admitted while blushing a light pink.

Andie laughed. "Well speak to him. You've got to."

"Can you be there with me?" Sophie asked shyly.

"Yeah, definitely." Andie said with a smile.

After they were done their conversation, they went down to have dinner. Mrs. Donovan made lasagna. Sophie and Andie's favourite dish. After that, Sophie showed Andie some more ballet moves and Andie showed her hip-hop/break dancing moves. They chatted a bit more about how Chase was being an arrogant asshole and that he should be suspended. Then they both took their showers, got in their pj's and fell asleep instantly. Andie couldn't wait til tomorrow because she got to see Moose.

**A/N: Next chapter will probably be mostly Sophie and Cable.. and Andie. Then Andie visiting Moose in the hospital. :) **


	10. Is It You?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except my love for Adam Sevani :)

* * *

**Is It You?**

_Baby I like to have you in my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Want to share, shows he cares  
Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for _

**- Cassie**

Andie woke up the next day forgetting where she was. She looked around and noticed Sophie lying on the floor in front of her. She then remembered she was at a sleep-over with her. Andie yawned and checked the time on her cell phone. It was 7:00am. Andie decided to go back to sleep since it was still early and there was no school today because it was a Saturday.

Two and a half hours later, Andie woke up to someone nudging her. She opened her eyes to find it was Sophie.

"Andie! Wake up!" Sophie exclaimed happily.

Andie yawned. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because today's the day I get to talk to Cable." Sophie explained.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget." Andie said sarcastically. "So.. how do you plan on talking to him? Today's Saturday." Andie pointed out.

"Well.. I could always do it Monday when there's school and you're there." Sophie explained.

"True." Andie yawned, once again. "So what do we plan on doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking a movie because you plan on visiting Moose in the hospital and a movie wouldn't take as long as shopping would."

"Great idea." Andie said with a smile. "First I've gotta shower and get out of my pj's since you already did that."

Sophie laughed. "Well you're a deep sleeper. So go shower while I check my e-mail."

"Alright."

Andie showered, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She chose a Paramore t-shirt and a pair of black baggy jeans. Luckily she already had money with her so she wouldn't have to ask Sarah for any. Andie came out of the washroom to find Sophie laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Don't fall asleep on me now." Andie joked.

"I won't, don't you worry." Sophie said, smiling. "So what movie do you want to see?"

"I'll call to see what movies are playing, then we can decide."

"Okay." Sophie agreed.

After 10 minutes of talking to the worker at the movie theatre, they had their choices.

"Okay so we have: 500 Days of Summer, Funny People, The Hangover, Julie & Julia, Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince and The Time Traveler's Wife."

"Oh, this is a hard one. Well.. I want to see The Hangover and the Time Traveler's Wife... Which one do you want to see?" Sophie asked.

"I really want to see The Time Traveler's Wife.. even though it's a chick flick." Andie said while making gagging noises.

Sophie laughed. "Well The Time Traveler's Wife it is."

They got to the movie theatre and bought their tickets and got their food. Andie got a large popcorn, large soda and 2 bags of M&M's. Sophie got a small soda and small popcorn.

"You're going to get fat eating all that." Sophie joked.

Andie just smiled brightly and headed to theatre # 2.

An hour and forty seven minutes later they came out of the movie theatre with big smiles on their faces and slight tears in their eyes.

"That was the cutest movie ever." Sophie cried lightly, then laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Titanic is cuter, but yeah, it was pretty cute."

"It sucks that you have to go, but we should do this some other time."

"Yeah, we definitely should. Oh, and if you and Cable get together, we could have a double date!" Andie pointed out.

"Oh my gosh! That's a great idea. Well, I'll see you Monday."

"Okay. Bye." Andie waved.

Andie decided to go straight to the hospital because she wanted to see Moose, and see how he was doing. Andie called Sarah and told her she was going straight to the hospital and Sarah was fine with it.

When Andie got there, she didn't even have to ask the receptionist if she could visit Moose. The receptionist just smiled, nodded and said 'go a head'.

When Andie entered the room, she was surprised to see Moose staring at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Is there something on my face?" Andie asked, feeling her face.

Moose chuckled. "No, there's nothing on your face, I'm just glad you're here."

Andie moved from the door way and sat in the chair beside his bed. "I'm glad I'm here too." Andie smiled.

Moose returned the smile. "So, how was the sleep-over?"

Andie thought for a moment. "It was fun."

"That's great. So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, you know, the usual girl stuff." Andie winked.

"I see. So you talked about guys, make-up and stuff like that?"

"Pretty much. Especially guys. Sophie's got a crush."

"Who! Who! I wanna know!" Moose whined, jokingly.

Andie laughed. "Well, You'll find out Monday.. or whenever you come back to school." Andie said, grabbing one of his hands.

"Well, you're just in luck. Dr. Hutchinson said I could leave the hospital today."

"Oh my god! That's great!" Andie exclaimed happily while pulling him into a tight hug. "I've missed having you around at school, or anywhere really." Andie admitted looking down.

Moose smiled._ It's adorable seeing Andie blush._ Moose thought. "So, what do you want to do then? It's kind of late."

"We could go out for dinner." Andie suggested.

"Good idea. Well first I need to go home and shower then get ready. I'll pick you up at.... 8:00pm."

"Sounds good. See you then." Andie smiled.

Andie looked at the time on her cell to notice it was only 6:30 p.m. She had time to get ready also.

When Andie got home, she told Sarah she was going out for dinner with Moose. Sarah just smiled. Andie then went up to her room to find something nice to wear. Andie sighed when she couldn't find anything to wear so she decided to call Missy.

"Missy, I need your help. I have nothing to wear for our date tonight!"

"I'll be right over and I'll bring a few dresses for you to choose from. See you soon chica!" Missy said happily before hanging up.

Andie winced, unknowingly at the word dresses.

Twenty minutes later Missy was at Andie's house with a few bags in her hand.

"Prepare to amazed!" Missy said before she burst out in giggles.

Andie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She joked.

After going through all the dressed with Missy, Andie chose a blood red halter dress, and went around her neck and fit snugly against her body. It also went just below her knees and the bottom (waist down) was loose and wavy.

"You look great." Missy complimented. "Now time for your hair!"

Andie sat down in a chair and let Missy do her hair. Missy didn't really have much to do with Andie's hair since it was already wavy. Missy decided to curl Andie's bangs and put some mascara on her.

"There. Finished."

"Thank goodness." Andie sighed, looking at the clock. It was 7:45p.m. "He'll be here in 15 minutes." Andie pointed out.

"Well there's nothing to be worried about, it'll be... awesome." Missy said reassuringly.

Fifteen minutes later, Moose showed up at the door wearing a light grey button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He smiled when he saw how beautiful Andie looked.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Moose complimented.

Andie blushed deeply. "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself." She said, smiling. "So where we going for dinner?"

"Well that's a surprise." Moose said, pulling out a blind fold.

Andie tried to make a run for it but Moose caught up to her and put the blind fold around her eyes.

"It'll be okay. I'll lead you to where we're going." Moose whispered in her ear.

Andie's breathing hitched. She was curious about where Moose was leading her but she just waited anyways.

A half an hour later they got to where they were going.

"Okay we're here." Moose said, un-tying the blind fold.

"Wow." Andie breathed. She couldn't think of any other words to describe it. She was speechless. "It's beautiful."

They were on a hill top where you could see all of Baltimore. There was a blanket on the ground with a few lit candles, paper plates, cutlery and a medium sized picnic basket.

Moose smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

They ate some Chinese that Moose brought in the picnic basket which was warm enough to eat and Moose poured himself and Andie a glass of red wine.

After they were done eating, they cleaned up and Moose walked Andie home. It was now 10:30p.m. _Time flies by fast when you're having fun I guess,_ thought Andie.

Andie sighed when she realized that they were standing on her porch. She didn't want the night to end. She had fun.

"Well, this is it."

"Yeah, I had a fun night." Andie smiled.

"I'm glad you did." Moose said, pulling her in for a good night kiss. After about 2 minutes, they pulled apart.

"I'll see you Monday. Goodnight." Andie said, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Goodnight." Moose said, returning the hug. _Man, I'm so lucky to have a girl as fantasic, beautiful and smart like Andie_, Moose thought while walking home.

**A/N: How did you like the date? Not a lot going on, but still.. :D**


	11. Bring Me Flowers

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except for a character or two.

* * *

**Bring Me Flowers**

_I'm a little scared to hold you closer _

_Cause I just might never ever let you go _

_Caught up in your smile_

_I'm happy as a child_

_But, I'm still drowning_

_Drowning in your love_

**- Hope Shorter **

_Monday finally has come, _Andie thought to herself, while hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock. She got up and chose out what clothes to wear and ran to the bathroom to get ready. She wasn't late or anything, she was just very excited. After she was done blow-drying her hair, she had breakfast and waited for Moose on the porch.

Fifteen minutes later, Moose showed up and Andie ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Someone's happy today." Moose pointed out, while returning the hug.

"I'm just glad I don't have to go to school alone anymore." She said, holding him at arms length, smiling.

Moose smiled then went to hold her hand.

On their way to school, they spoke about what it was like being in the hospital, while wondering what Chase's punishment was.

When they got there, Moose was given hugs by the whole crew. Moose could tell that they were worried about him but they were happy that he was okay. Sophie greeted Andie with a hug and a nervous smile.

"It's gonna go fine." Andie reassured her.

"I hope so." Sophie said in a small voice.

Just when Andie was about to reply back, they were interrupted by Cable.

Andie looked at Sophie, then Cable. "I'll leave you two be." She said, smiling.

"Thanks." Cable said.

After Andie made her way towards Moose, Sophie figured she'd try to talk to Cable.

"So.." Sophie said, trying not to make it awkward.

"So.. I-I... was wondering if you'd like to.. go out to dinner with me tonight.. then maybe we can catch a movie i-if y-you like." Cable asked, shyly.

"I'd love to." Sophie said with a big smile.

"That's great.. I'll pick you up at... 7:30p.m."

"Okay." Sophie said, smiling while heading to class.

She couldn't help but smile at Cable's shyness. It was adorable.

At lunch Andie ran into a smiling Sophie.

"School isn't something fun to be smiling about.." Andie joked.

Sophie laughed. "No, that's not why I'm smiling. It's because...." Sophie trailed off.

"Well spit it out." Andie laughed.

"It's because Cable asked me out to dinner and then a movie!" Sophie exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god! That's fantastic. You've gotta tell me all about it after."

"Don't worry, I will." Sophie smiled.

"Alright," Andie said, heading towards Moose.

After school was done, Andie walked home with Moose, who stayed at her house for a while.

"So is Cable the one Sophie likes?" Moose inquired.

"It is indeed."

"Woah, that's weird, because Cable likes Sophie too. They're date is gonna go great!" Moose exclaimed.

"It bet it will." Andie smiled, ruffling his hair.

Later that night, Sophie was deciding what to wear for her date with Cable. After an hour she decided on a pair of black snug jeans and a light pink cashmere sweater.

Sophie looked at the clock and it was 7:45p.m.

"Only fifteen more minutes." She whispered.

Ten minutes later, Cable showed up at Sophie's house, very nervous.

He was debating whether he should knock or ring the door bell when Sophie opened the door and smiled.

Cable looked up at her at returned the smile. "You look beautiful." He complimented.

Sophie blushed a deep red. "Thanks, you look pretty amazing yourself."

"So, I guess we should get going." Cable said, quietly.

On the drive there, they talked about school, Andie's return and a few other things.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at this fancy little restaurant called Anna's Bistro. An hour later, they left and went to the movie theatre. They bought their tickets and decided on seeing _9_.

20 minutes before the movie was over, Sophie was sound asleep with her head on Cable's shoulder. He looked down at the small girl sleeping before him and kissed her lightly on the head.

After the movie was over, Cable gently picked up Sophie and carried her to the car.

When Cable got to Sophie's home he gently woke her up.

"Sophie, time to get up. You're home." Cable said, softly.

"Mmm.. I'm sorry I feel asleep during the movie." Sophie said groggily.

"It's okay." Cable smiled, while getting out the car to open the door on Sophie's side.

"You're such a gentleman." Sophie complimented.

Cable blushed as he walked Sophie up to her doorstep.

"I had fun tonight." Sophie continued.

"Me too." He said, taking a step closer.

Sophie looked up at him and smiled.

Cable took this as an opportunity and he kissed her passionately. After they pulled apart, both of their faces were flustered.

"So, I-I'll see you tomorrow.." Stammered Cable.

"Yeah," Sophie said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied, pulling her into a hug.

_He is the greatest guy ever._ Sophie thought to herself, while smiling.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Also, Sorry for this being an oddly short chapter. I've been busy with school and everything else and homework is crazy! But, I hope you like this chapter or at least tolerate it. :D**


	12. Cross My Heart

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot a couple of characters or one? & my love for Moose. **

* * *

**

**Cross My Heart**

_I know you're going crazy_

_But happy is all that you make me _

_And now things are gonna get better baby_

_I know everything went wrong, okay_

_But now it's time to get some better days_

_Cause I don't want to keep acting this way_

**- The Rocket Summer**

A few more months passed and it was now December. The trees were frosted with ice and everything else was covered in snow and Baltimore looked beautiful. Sophie and Cable were officially a steady, amazing couple and as for Moose and Andie, well they got closer then ever before. Chase still tried to break up Andie and Moose but he did it in a way that no one would notice. So he obviously didn't succeed. He was also being extremely nice to Moose and Andie, but more so Moose then anything.

"So, how's it going?" Chase asked Moose.

Moose's heart sped up. He didn't know what Chase was planning but he replied back anyways just so he wouldn't seem afraid of him. "Uhmm... Good." He managed to choke out.

Moose hasn't been the same around Chase ever since he put him in the hospital a couple of months back after Andie's return.

"That's great." Chase said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sure…" Moose muttered.

After Chase patted him on the shoulder, he walked away with an evil grin spreading across his face. Sophie and Andie noticed but they just brushed it off as if it was nothing.

An hour before school was out it started to blizzard. Luckily though, Andie was going to Moose's house so she wouldn't have to walk in the blizzard.

When Andie got there, she was greeted by Mrs. Alexander.

"Hello Andie." Mrs. Alexander said with a smile.

Andie smiled back. "Hello."

After Andie said hello to Moose's mom, they went up to his room and decided to watch movies.

While Andie was looking for a movie to watch, Moose turned on the radio and it was Tonight by FM Static. Moose then went up to Andie, grabbed her by the waist & started to slow dance with her. Andie giggled and put her arms around his neck then rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth until the song was over. Andie smiled brightly at Moose then kissed him. Andie then continued to choose a movie. Finally she chose Little Miss Sunshine just because it was one of her favourite movies.

A few hours later, Andie left and Moose was home alone because his mother went to work & his father was at a friend's house.

Just when Moose was just about to watch Two & a Half Men there was a knock at the door. It was Chase covered in snow & a little bit of ice. Moose was deciding whether he should let him in because no one was home and he was kind of scared of Chase but he let him in anyways.

"Hey, come in man; don't want you to catch a cold." Moose said. "Or pneumonia."

Chase shivered slightly. "Thanks."

N-n pr-o-oblem." Moose stuttered. "I'll get some of my dad's clothes for you to change into. The bathroom's upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks." Chase said. "I'll see you soon." With that, Chase went upstairs to have a shower while Moose looked for clothes for Chase to wear.

A half an hour later Chase came out of the shower dressed in Mr. Alexander's clothes. Moose laughed quietly. Chase sat down beside him on the couch and watched Two & a Half Men with him.

"So... Why did Andie choose you, out of all people, instead of me?" Chase inquired in a dangerous tone, while turning off the TV and getting up.

"Maybe because she liked me better then she ever liked you. Y-you moved too fast." Moose whispered, also standing up.

"Well maybe if you hadn't told her you had feelings for her, Andie and I could be together by now." Chase said, taking a step closer towards Moose.

"I had nothing to do with it! You moved too fast you moron!" Moose exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" Asked Chase.

"Uh, Did I stutter?" Moose asked, fearlessly.

So you think I'm a moron, huh. Well, could a moron do this?" Chase said, while pulling a gun out from the back of his pants.

Moose turned 3 shades of white when Chase pulled out the gun. _Well this is it,_ Moose thought.

Chase held the gun out, shaking. He was just to pull the trigger when Moose knocked the gun out of his hand. Moose wasn't going down without a fight. He loved Andie and even though he would die for her, he felt it was too soon.

"Give. Me. The. Gun." Chase said, out of breathe.

"No!" Moose said, his tone rising. He had tears running down his cheeks because he was too young to die. He couldn't believe Chase would want to do such a thing to him.

After a while of aggressive fighting, the gun went off.

**A/N: I will continue the next chapter as soon as I can. School is hectic.**


	13. Vanilla Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.**

**Vanilla Twilight**

_The Silence isn't so bad__  
__Till I look at my hand and feel sad__  
__Because the space between my fingers__  
__Are right where yours fit perfectly_

**Owl City**

Moose was petrified. In front of him, lying on the ground with blood coming from his stomach was Chase. Moose panicked for a bit then called 911. When the ambulance got there the paramedics asked what happened.

"So, what exactly happened? Did he try to kill you or something?" The paramedic joked.

Moose laughed nervously, "Actually, yeah, he did…"

"Oh…" was all the paramedic could manage. "Well… we'll take him to the hospital and have him fixed up. But, you should tell the police what happened," the paramedic suggested.

"Okay," Moose mumbled. He was still in shock. He couldn't believe that after all that, he was still alive. He pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

After the paramedics took Chase out on a stretcher, Moose shakily picked up the phone and called the police. He explained to the police what happened and they said that they'd be there shortly.

Finally after about a half hour or so, the police showed up.

"So, son, tell us what exactly happened." The police officer said in a warm tone.

"Well," Moose began, as he ran his fingers through is hair, "he came to my place in a storm, which I thought was crazy, then I offered him my dad's clothes and a shower, then we were talking about Andie and why she didn't choose him and then we got into a bit of a heated argument then he pulled the gun on me, I knocked it from his hand and then we wrestled because I didn't want to get killed…" he explained, turning cold at the thought of it.

"Okay, do you know where he could have got the gun?" The officer questioned.

Moose thought for a moment. "No, I don't know where he could've gotten it from."

"Okay, thanks anyway."

Moose nodded his head slowly; dizzy from everything that just happened.

* * *

"Wait, what? Are you telling me that Chase tried to kill you?" Exclaimed Andie, all of a sudden worried for Moose's well being.

"Yeah… it was scary. I don't know what came over him..." Moose said, leaving out the rest.

"Well, we all knew he was jealous of us dating, but that couldn't have triggered him, could it have? Did he mention anything about me when he showed up?"

"No..." Moose lied, hoping that Andie couldn't read his expression.

"Moose, there's something you're not telling me, and so help me God, if you don't tell me-"

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Moose said, cutting Andie off. Then Moose explained everything that happened last night.

"Whoa..." Andie said, while turning a little pale. "I didn't think that Chase had it in him to shoot someone, let alone even carry a gun with him."

"W-well, apparently he does." Moose replied, stuttering slightly.

Andie placed her hands on his shoulder and looked Moose in the eyes. "I'm glad you're okay though, and that nothing happened to you." She then pulled him into a tight hug.

Moose shuttered slightly at the thought of what happened yesterday, and smiled meekly. "Thanks, I am too."

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Moose got call from the hospital.

"How is he? Is he alive?" Moose asked the receptionist on the other line.

"When the gun went off, it shot Chase in the stomach. So yes, he is alive, but he'll have to stay in for a while to let the wound heal." The receptionist replied with a caring tone.

"Okay thanks.." Moose hung up.

Moose's blood started running cold. _If Chase tried it once, he'll try it again? Won't he?_ Moose thought to himself, scared out of his wits.

He called up Andie to let her know that Chase is going to be fine.

"Well that's good…." Andie murmured.

"Yeah… I just hope he doesn't try it again.. I prefer living." Moose said, trying to make joke out of the situation.

"I like you alive." Andie said reassuringly. "I don't think he's going to try it again because the police are going to ask him how he got a firearm and since he was going to shoot you with it, he may end up going in jail." she added.

Moose's heart nearly stopped at the word… murder. _Wow.. that' really what Chase would have succeeded with if I didn't man up.. _Moose thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

By the time Moose went to school the following Monday, everyone knew about what Chase tried to do to Moose. He got multiple hugs, people telling him they're glad he's okay and a few people even made him some baked goods, which he found a bit odd, but he accepted them anyway.

"Hey!" Andie exclaimed, as she wraps her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

Moose's spirits automatically lifted. "Hey," he smiled, kissing her softly on the lips. "I've missed seeing you're beautiful face."

Andie blushed lightly. "Who are we, Casanova now?" she said, biting her lip, trying to hide the smile spreading across her face.

"Well of course I am." Moose said, wrapping his arms around Andie's waist. "The snow looks beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are."

Andie giggled and rolled her eyes. "Calm down now, Casanova."

Moose smiled widely. "So, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"I think I'm having dinner with Sarah and Charlie then I think we're going to head up to New York to visit Tyler and Nora." Andie said, smiling.

"That sounds like fun. I'm having dinner with my mom, dad and probably cousins, aunts, uncles.. you know the deal."

"Yeah. So.. are you going to visit Chase?" Andie inquired.

"Uhmm… I'm not sure.. should I?" Moose asked, slightly nervous.

"He can't really harm you.."

"Yeah, I suppose so, I'll think about it."

"Moose, whatever you do, just know that I love you." Andie smiled and hugged him.

"I know and I love you too." Moose said, hugging her back.

This was the last week of school before they went on Christmas break and Moose didn't know if he should visit Chase and even if he did, he didn't have a clue what on earth he would say to someone who just tried to kill him. Moose still had a few days to decide to he put the thought to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait! I apologize!**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Do you like it? Do you want me to continue?**


End file.
